


He Would Never Admit It

by mglouise97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mglouise97/pseuds/mglouise97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot takes place during episode 10 of season 10. These are Crowley's thoughts as he answers Dean's phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Never Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, not really. You can pretty much read it out of context since the fic explains a bit of the background anyways.

When his phone rang and caller ID said Dean Winchester, Crowley couldn't help but smile a little on the inside. He would tell himself that he was just relieved to escape his mother for a few hours. He would tell himself that what he felt was smugness, because the Winchesters had actually turned to ask for help from the King of Hell. 

But if he was really honest with himself, he missed the Winchesters. In years past they had fought and conspired and collaborated and needed each other and used each other. The Winchesters had challenged him to be a better King, to be a more cunning demon. Then Dean had become a demon and Crowley had gotten a taste of what life was like with the Winchesters on a regular basis. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the companionship. But since Crowley had given Dean up, he had been lonley. No schemes, no plots, no adventures, no chaos. He thrived on the thrill of the chase just as the Winchesters did. But all he does now is sit on his throne, signing papers and babysitting his whining mother. He knew that she was conspiring against him. He just didn't have the patience to stop her. It was nice to get some attention nowadays, even if it was a lie. He wanted to be loved, to be needed. The Winchesters had needed him. The Winchesters had wanted him. To be fair, much of that was due to their want to kill him, but nonetheless it felt good. Running wasn't any fun unless you knew someone was chasing you. But now the Winchesters needed him again. He had been thrown back in the ring, back into adventure and excitement. The conspiring and plotting is what he had always loved. Thats why he has become a crossroads demon in the first place. Getting to where he was now had certainly been exhilarating. But who knew that being the King of Hell could be so boring. But the Winchesters weren't boring. Here they were, starting another chase, messing up the order of things, causing mayhem all in the name of good. And Crowley was going to be right in the thick of it. 

He suppressed his smile and answered the phone in his usual gruff tone.

"What do you want?"


End file.
